


the unbearable lightness of being

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fantasy Adventure, Gen, M/M, Pacific Rim AU, Romance, contains implications of sex, spoilers for first movie since it takes place post finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Shatterdome regroups after the last Kaiju attack and the closure of The Breach. Suddenly Hakyeon has a future with Hongbin and he dares to dream.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Intoxicating 1.5 - Bingo





	the unbearable lightness of being

**Author's Note:**

> (It's recommended to watch the movie before reading this but not required)
> 
> Written For Prompt - The clocks never stopped, however, Hakyeon saw them come to a halt that one fated night.

In all the time Hakyeon has served on the base in Shatterdome, he has never seen the wall clock stop ticking. The digital wall clock is a prominent entity right in the middle of the main bay where the Jaegers are stationed. The numbers are always counting overhead, weighing down on the soldiers at duty. A looming sword hanging over their necks that swings wildly but is lowering down on their heads with fatal inevitability.

And then one night, the clock stops. Marshal Pentecost sacrifices his life and finally succeeds in his plan to seal The Breach. Gypsy Danger and Striker Eureka succeed in closing the portal to the alien world at the cost of both the jaegers and one set of pilots.

Hongbin watches the action go down on the front lines. He’s a navy pilot liaison with PPDC, in charge of flights for jaeger drops and retrievals. They have orders to circle The Breach and be on standby should the jaegers need backup or the command at LOCCENT decide to change strategy. And so Hongbin gets a front row seat to the action through their infrared scanner cams flaring up in red and orange at any sign of activity.

Hakyeon gets a different kind of front row seat as a communications officer in LOCCENT. The entire command center holds its breath as they detect Gypsy Danger fall through the breach and then for fifteen whole minutes get no readings on the last two remaining jaeger pilots. Marshal Hansen holds his breath and practically exclaims when command center reaches through to the pilots.

The entire dome can’t help but break into cheers when Marshal Hansen gives the command to stop the clock and declare The Breach sealed. At great cost, the last of the PPDC succeeds in protecting their planet by erasing the threat of kaijus forever.

The support crew is directed to rescue pilots Beckett and Mori and the rest of LOCCENT immediately launches into disaster control protocols. Hakyeon's team is tasked with transmitting the news of the breach closure to governments around the world and their commander coordinates the entire affair.

It’s five hours later when Hakyeon gets a break and the first thing he does is rush to find Hongbin. The jaeger support crew redirects resources to rescue efforts for civilians across the coastline in the wake of a tidal earthquake triggered by the breach’s closure. So it isn’t another eight hours till Hongbin returns to the base for debriefing.

Hongbin doesn’t know it’s possible to feel so elated and relieved till he finds Hakyeon waiting for him in his dorm room. He rushes forward and hugs the man without thinking twice about it. Hakyeon hugs him back and kisses him, glad to see Hongbin made it out with minor injuries only. (His roommate Sanghyuk tactfully steps out of the room sometime in the middle of this emotionally charged reunion to give the two men some privacy.)

“I had to come here. I didn’t even think. Before I knew it, Sanghyuk was opening the door to let me in so I could wait for you here” Hakyeon confesses.

“I was going to go looking for you myself but Taekwoon told me that you weren’t in the command center” Hongbin tells him.

“I had to find you as soon as I could. When I got word that the crew had returned to the bay, I came here immediately” Hakyeon tells him.

He doesn’t wait for a response from Hongbin to kiss him once again. He runs his hand through Hongbin’s hair and pulls him closer so he can kiss him deeper and kiss him on his jaw and his neck. Hongbin pulls Hakyeon closer by his waist and backs till they reach his bed. Hakyeon pushes him ever so gently till Hongbin is sitting on the mattress and pulling his shirt out to kiss his stomach instead.

Their clothes go out of the way quickly and Hakyeon makes love to Hongbin with an unmatched desperation. Hongbin let’s him set the pace and be rough and doesn’t say a word to discourage him because he understands the urgency of feeling his lover’s presence after the ordeal they have just been through.

When all is said and done, Hongbin and Hakyeon lie silently in each other's arms. Hakyeon has his head on Hongbin's chest, his breathing in tune with Hongbin's slowing heartbeat. Hongbin sighs and Hakyeon can feel the rumble in his lover's ribs.

The surreal future dawns on them and it's hard to keep inklings of hope down once the realisation kicks in completely. The past eleven years that they dedicated to the Jaeger program feel like a separate lifetime and they don't know what to do now that it has abruptly come to an end.

"There was a moment" Hakyeon starts, disrupting the quiet that settles in like a blanket around them. "A moment when we were told that bombing and sealing the breach won't work. For a moment, I was so scared and all I could think about was you out there on the front lines."

"I heard it on the comms. The jaeger pilots share the same radio frequency spectrum" Hongbin reminds him. "And honestly I thought the same then. I was afraid I would die as we made our last stand and it would be for nothing. That I would fail to protect the people I loved."

"We really made it here" Hakyeon says, not believing the words that have come out of his own mouth. "What happens now?"

"I don't know" Hongbin admits. No one imagined they would come out on the other side of this war alive. The PPDC was formed only to deal with the kaiju attacks and will most likely be disbanded now that the threat of them is gone.

"We could quit. Retire. Get a small house in a small town somewhere and maybe a tiny dog that barks at every passing thing" Hakyeon says. There is no order to his thoughts. He's just rambling but Hongbin doesn't mind.

"I think our neighbours will kick us out if our dog keeps barking at them" Hongbin laughs.

"I'll kick them out first" Hakyeon grumbles, frowning at the thought of troublesome imaginary neighbours.

Hongbin chuckles and presses a kiss to Hakyeon's head. "Try not to antagonise the entire neighborhood in your head even before we move in."

"Watch me" Hakyeon challenges and Hongbin playfully swats his shoulder. Hakyeon purposefully yells over the playfighting promising to become a public nuisance and never let Hongbin have a moment of peace ever again. Hongbin may have dealt with kaijus but he has most certainly never dealt with Hakyeon at peak sassiness and he will definitely never be ready for it.

The rising wave of hope in Hakyeon's chest floods his entire being with an optimism that he hasn't felt in decades. Suddenly the dread and despair has faded away as if it never existed and it is liberating to simply exist once again. The clear chime of Hongbin's laughter makes him buoyant in a hopelessly romantic way.

Suddenly, Hakyeon has a lifetime he can spend with Hongbin and he dares to hope once again.


End file.
